


Under the Table Blowjob

by ziamfcks



Category: Ed Sheeren (Musician), One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Sex, Smut, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamfcks/pseuds/ziamfcks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Ed are at a dinner with One Direction and You blow Ed under the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Table Blowjob

Ed POV

 

We’re sitting in the restaurant on the inside of the booth. We were out with boys from One Direction. All of us and their girlfriends just eating dinner and relaxing. Of course Y/N was seated between me and Harry. I kept her close near the boys. Not that I didn’t trust her. I just wanted her to be safe.

But that was beside the point. Because I was really fucking horny tonight. And we kept getting interrupted and I couldn’t stand it. I needed her right now.

It was a long shot but I tried it. I knocked her fork off the table and it bounced off the booth and onto the floor. She looked up at me and frowned.

“What was that for?” She whispered to me. Everyone was listening to a story that Louis was telling. His hands were flying wildly and everyone’s attention was focused on him.

I leaned over and bite her softly under her ear. She whimpers quietly and I pull back, blowing on the bite. I nibble on her ear and she grips my thigh trying to keep quiet.

“Get under the table. I want you to suck me off.”

Her eyes widen as she looks at me. She peeks at the others and no one is paying attention to us. She slips under the table and I wrap my fingers in her hair holding it back from her face. She’s on her knees below me and I make it seem like I’m paying attention. Her fingers ghost over my zipper and she tugs my hard shaft out of my pants. I glance down at her and she looks up at me through her lashes. She smiles before licking the tip that’s leaking precum. She rubs her hand along my cock slowly as she licks it from base to tip. Before I can comprehend what’s happening she takes my entire length in her mouth and stars bobbing her head, being careful not to take too much and make any sound.

Her hand is working what her mouth can’t get and I grip her hair tighter. I love this. I love when she’s on her knees for me. And it’s so much hotter knowing anyone could look under the table cloth and see her sucking me off. I hold back my moans and reach for my water. I’m careful to sip it without spilling which is a hard task with her mouth at work beneath me. Her hands are fondling my balls and her teeth lightly graze my cock. She’s so good at this I remind myself to thank her for this later.

I feel my balls tighten and she does too because she pushes me into her mouth as far as she can and works me with her hand. I come apart and I cum squirting my load into her mouth. I let go spurt by spurt until there’s nothing left. I let go of her hair and I stroke her cheek. She licks her lips happily and kisses my tip before placing me back in my pants. I keep my hand on her shoulder before fixing her hair. I wipe her lips of cum and she sucks the little bit I have left off my finger before slipping back into the booth. No one even noticed she was gone. Louis finishes the story and I drape my arm over her shoulder.

I kiss below her ear again and whisper, “Thank you, love. I promise next time we go out I’ll offer you my services.” I wink and kiss her lips lightly before turning back to the boys and their girlfriends acting as if nothing had happened.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I hope y'all liked it my tumblr for ed is edsheeranpreferences and my one direction writing is lovely1ddaydreams


End file.
